shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humanoids
Humanoids are bipedal lifeforms whose physiology closely resembles that of a typical human, though the species of Alksheist have certain divergent characteristics that mark them as unique and separate races. Some of these species are available for roleplay, and as such, eligible to take the entrance exam at Evercrest Academy where they will be evaluated and possibly offered a position in one of the nine classes by the heads. Classes are sorted into three categories: non-magic (melee), neutral and magic. There are three classes per each category, but any student is only eligible for six at any given time. A student's race will determine which classes they are eligible for. Races are divided into two categories: non-magic and magic. All students, regardless of race, are eligible to enter one of the neutral classes: erasers, wardens, and couriers. Elves, fairies, demons, skygge, wizards and necromancers are considered magic species. Magic species are eligible to join the divines, alchemists or sorcerers along with the three neutral classes. Humans, dwarves, angels, drows and vampires are considered non-magic species. Non-magic species are eligible to join the vanguards, intermediaries or crusaders along with the neutral classes. Species There are currently 11 main roleplayable species, as well as several others that exist in the world. Roleplayable Species * Angels - immortal nonmagics, with wings and halos * Demons - an immortal magic race with wings and interdimensional magic * Drows - a nonmagic race similar to elves, with colored skin and glowing eyes * Dwarves - a nonmagic race known for their short stature and tunneling abilities * Elves - a magic race with long ears and nature magic * Fairies - a magic race with wings and the unique ability to have most any type of magic * Humans - a nonmagic race, considered the "staple" of how humanoid species and races look * Necromancers - a magic race known for their magical power and ability to use necromantic magics * Skygge - a magic race with the ability to bend shadows * Vampires - a nonmagic race with a need to consume blood * Wizards - a magic race adept at spoken magic Other Species * Centaurs - a magic species with the top half of a wizard, and a bottom half of an equine * Dryads - a magic race * Fauns - a nonmagic species with the bottom half of a goat * Mermaids - a magic species with shapeshifting abilities * Nifot - a nonmagic species * Nymphs - a magic species * Quilgbi - a nonmagic species Hybrids Hybridizing two species will always have the same end result in their children. A child who is born of a magical and non-magic species, like an elf and a human, will always have no magic whatsoever. A hybrid between two non-magic species, like a drow and a dwarf, will always result in a non-magical child. When two different magical species hybridize, the resulting child may receive both parents' magic type but will often favor one type of magic over the other. The child may also ''only'' inherit one parent's magic type and have no trace of the other parent's magic: a common happening between a magically-inept couple. The magic inherited in that scenario is almost always from the mother, but in a few rare cases, the father's magic may be the one inherited (especially if the father has more magical potential than the mother). Each magical species has a certain type of magic they excel at and some species have their own unique kind of magic. In a magic x magic scenario, a child from an elf and a skygge will have both shadow magic and natural magic, but likely favor one over the other. The mother's species and that species' magic will often be the one favored by the child since magic wears on the mitochondria. Magic in Genetics Children who are of magical descent will either have genetics for or against them. Their magical endurance is determined through genetics and the most dramatic displays of power (or lack of power) as related to genetics come from full-blooded mages or from a child hybridized between two exceptionally-powerful mages. A child's raw power is mainly dependent on the mother's raw power. If the father is a very powerful mage, it is possible some of his magical power will be found in the child, especially in hybrids. This "raw power" is simply the potential that the child has; reaching its full potential will require hard work and practice. Most of the children who have a lot of potential are not aware of their talent, especially hybridized children since they generally have to learn different ways to use magic. Genetics can work in as an antagonist as well. Children with magically-inept mothers generally end up with next to no control over magic. If their father is a powerful mage, however, the child may turn out to have average power. A magically-inept child generally has random bursts of uncontrollable magical things happen around them. This is because their mitochondria can only hold a limited amount of magic and when the magic overloads, it comes out in strange ways and ismost prominent in small children. Weak mages can prevent this from happening by doing a spell every day and the random bursts will become less frequent once the child enters adolescence. There are a few documented cases where none of the above rules seem to apply to children. Very rarely, when a child comes from two magically-inept parents, the child can be extremely powerful. It is unknown as to why, but scientists speculate that the mothers of these children had a female ancestor with amazing magical potential and throughout the years, the mitochondria would become less able to channel this energy. Mainstream science speculates that there is a "recharge" period between powerful mages in a family in where mages will become less and less powerful until the mitochondria are "recharged." It is only speculation, especially since documented cases are so rare. The opposite can also happen. A child can come from two extremely powerful parents and end up having little to no magical power. This is a more common happening and the chance of it appearing in a child is approximately 250% more probable in hybrid children. Scientists know more about this phenomenon since it is more common and the condition is known as Wayweizer's Disease. This disease is where the mitochondria are maxed in power from the parents and when they are passed to the child, they are nearly unable to channel magic due to nearly-constant use by the parents. Wayweizer's Disease is treatable, but very few people can afford the treatment. The treatment is a daily intake of musimite, which helps to overwork mitochondria. After five years of musimite intake, the mitochondria will be more conductive and the disease will be cured. Wayweizer's Disease may also go away on its own, but this usually does not happen until after middle-age and those mages who do outgrow it generally are unaware of their awakened power unless another mage informs them of the power they have. __FORCETOC__ Category:Species Category:Need to Know